The Christmas Connection
by xkuramaxhieix
Summary: Zoro meets a stranger at a bar, and has a whirlwind one night stand. (this story contains smut, and swearing) ZoSan, AU


Disclaimer: One Piece and all of the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, I don't own or profit off my fanfiction.

A/N:: So, as a treat for you all, and I know this is late, but eh, stuff happens... Anyways! This has smut! My first time writing smut. Ever. So be kind to me and review! No really, please review. Like I said, this has smut, swearing, good times and a little angst. Also, if you have any theories about Sanji in this story, you're probably correct, because by the time I realized what was going on, most of the story had already been written. Anywhoo~! Feel free to leave those guesses in your reviews!

* * *

Here he was on Christmas Eve sitting at the bar at some stupid club getting drunk. He fucking hated this place, but he wanted a drink, and this place was the only one open that served alcohol. The fucking music kept pulsing, rattling his bones. Heh. If he had said this to Brook, a musician friend of his, the man would have laughed about him making a bone joke.

Hardy fucking har.

Zoro tossed back the drink and slammed the glass on the bar, gesturing at the bartender for another.

All of Zoro's friends were at home, with loved ones celebrating Christmas Eve. Luffy was at his grandfather's place with Ace, and they were celebrating Christmas. Brook had been booked to play at some rich girl's christmas eve party. Usopp was celebrating at his girlfriend, Kaya's place for Christmas. Franky and Robin were celebrating the holidays together in some city with some fan-fucking-tastic museum that Robin wanted to go to for a gala.

That left Zoro alone on Christmas Eve. Sure, Luffy and Ace had offered to have him over for the Christmas celebrations, but that was a disaster waiting to happen. Anyone that knew the two brothers knew that having them spend the night in the same house was a guaranteed disaster. They were going to definitely blow the damn house up.

Zoro took another drink from the glass, the burn of the alcohol was only now starting to affect his senses. He'd been at this stool for the better part of an hour, and was only on his fourth drink. Damn, he was getting slow. But then again, this was a fucking club as the music and sweaty bodies reminded him. Zoro knocked back the glass, downing it in one go. He hated the holidays, he hated the fucking atmosphere of couples. It sucked being in a crowd and only being one.

Suddenly, a feminine hand leaned on his shoulder, distracting him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw girl smiling seductively down at him. He supposed she was pretty. She was long, leggy, great curves, and her black sheath dress hugged all those curves just right. She was definitely the type of girl that men would fall all over themselves for. Inhaling. he could smell her perfume, and her sweat. It was a sweet and salty mixture, something that faintly reminded Zoro of the taste of cum.

The girl smiled down at Zoro and shouted over the music, her voice seductive "Hello, handsome. I'm Paula. You looked lonely sitting at the bar. Your girlfriend ditch you?" She giggled and leaned in to murmur in the male's ear "I would love to keep you company in her place."

Zoro's eyes flicked over to her and he grumbled "Fuck off, you cow." He watched the girl stiffen, and he resisted the urge to smirk. Instead, he kept his expression cool and disinterested.

Paula looked offended, and definitely angry as she snipped "It's Christmas Eve! I'm just looking for company."

Zoro shot back just as quickly, wanting her gone "And I'm not, so fuck off. I don't fuck sluts."

Paula looked stunned and outraged, before she seemed to calm down and decide that messing any further with the male in front of her wasn't a good idea. She grumbled "Grinch." before sauntering away, putting an extra swing in her hips, trying to show what Zoro had passed on.

Zoro did snort then as he turned his attention to the bar in front of him. Fucking bitch.

Zoro, after a few minutes of waiting, impatiently flagged the bartender down for another drink. This fucking sucked. He hated the holidays, he hated the holidays for marketing to the fact that he was alone. Zoro had no family. His adopted sister Kuina had died three years ago, after a drunk driver had hit her when she'd been crossing the street. His adopted father, Koshiro had died a year later due to a sudden heart attack. Nobody had found the man until the next day when his students showed up to the dojo he'd owned and found Koshiro dead in the middle of the dojo.

This meant Zoro was alone for the holidays, not that he'd ever spent them with Koshiro or Kuina after moving out, he had just taken comfort in knowing that if he wanted to celebrate the holidays, he could have gone back home to celebrate with them.

Zoro watched as the glass was refilled and once more put in front of him, the amber liquid in the glass sloshing around with the movement. Zoro reached out to grab the glass, only to find his hand meeting air as the glass was grabbed by a pale hand. "Oi!" He shouted, turning to face the owner of the hand that had just stolen his drink. Zoro had expected some woman, thinking that she'd get his attention by stealing his drink and then flirting with him.

Instead, he was met by a solitary blue eye, with the strangest eyebrow he'd ever seen. Who the hell had a swirly eyebrow? It looked like a dartboard. This brief pause in rational thought allowed the stranger to take a drink from his glass. This got Zoro's attention. He snarled "Oi, you swirly browed thief! That was my drink, asshole!"

The stranger that Zoro had called a swirly browed thief just smirked. He drawled, not bothering to shout above the music "Sanji, my name's Sanji, mosshead."

Sanji's voice was a husky timbre, something that Zoro would liken to a smooth alcohol with a strong kick. It was hot. Normally Zoro didn't go for men, and normally, he didn't go for women either, but Sanji was undeniably attractive. Hell, it was Christmas Eve, and if this guy was here, he probably didn't have anyone either. Zoro studied the man, recognizing the suit as being some fancy ass shit that he had no idea of their worth. Oh well, whatever. Realizing a good few seconds had gone by without him saying anything, Zoro responded curtly "Zoro."

Sanji grinned and reached past Zoro to set the glass down in front of Zoro, giving the male his drink back. Taking the unoccupied seat next to Zoro, he asked over the music "What are you doing in a place like this? You don't look like the club going sort of person."

Zoro snorted and said "That's the understatement of the fucking century. I hate clubs. But I wanted booze and this was the only place open that had any. What about you? What's a swirly brow like you doing here?"

Zoro watched as Sanji twitched in obvious irritation at being called swirly brow, a grin forming in his lips at the sight. Sanji seemed to take a few breaths to calm down before he said "My roommate has his girlfriend over for a romantic Christmas Eve. I decided to go see what the world was up to on Christmas Eve and wound up here." Zoro snorted and said in response "Well, obviously they're all home celebrating except for us grinches who don't have a family to celebrate Christmas with."

Sanji shrugged and said "You're probably right. Hey, if this isn't too crazy, and if you're not interested I'd totally understand, but wanna get outta here? Go somewhere to just talk or something?"

Zoro sneered at the other male's words. He said "You're so full of shit, we're gonna do more than just 'talk'. But, sure." Zoro wasn't adverse to it. Sanji, or whatever his name was, was attractive enough, and definitely Zoro's type. Zoro wouldn't mind spending Christmas Eve and some of Christmas day with the man. Tossing the drink back, Zoro set the glass down on the bar, and got to his feet. Pulling the cash from his wallet, he slapped the correct amount for his drinks on the counter. Zoro nodded to the door, and said over the pulsing music "Shall we?" He wasn't worried about going home with a stranger. He was perfectly capable of defending himself, and while he was just a teensy bit drunk, he was sober enough to still be able to put up a decent fight.

Still, it didn't seem if Sanji was the least bit concerned because the male followed him out of the club. Once they were outside of the club, Zoro took the opportunity to fully appreciate Sanji. Sanji cut a clean figure in that suit. The black material and gold buttons stood out prominently to Zoro under the street lights. Blinking, Zoro noticed the red tie underneath Sanji's suit jacket. If Zoro didn't know any better, he'd have said that there were little santa's patterned on the tie. Well, whatever, he was probably imagining things, and if he wasn't, well, who was he to judge? One of his ex-lovers obsessively wore a cross around his neck and these weird contacts that gave the man the appearance of having hawk eyes.

Zoro shook his head, dismissing the thought, deciding it wasn't worth his time. Pulling his black zip up hoodie closer to his frame in the chilly night air, Zoro said, turning his attention to the man beside him "Come on, swirly brow, my place is nearby, we can continue this conversation there." Sanji snorted and said "Don't give me that bullshit."

He confidently sauntered up to Zoro and whispered in the male's ear "You and I both know what we're gonna do, and it isn't gonna 'talk'." Zoro said agreeably "You're right." Smirking confidently at Sanji, he said "Then there's no shitty need for pretense, huh?" Zoro cupped the back of Sanji's head before he leaned in and kissed the other male.

The kiss was definitely not one sided. In fact, Zoro found that Sanji's lips were definitely anything but pliant under his own. Instead, Sanji kissed fiercely, tasting of the alcohol he'd stolen from Zoro moments ago. Under the taste of that alcohol, Zoro could taste cookies and candy canes. The taste of cookies and candy canes was strong enough on Sanji's breath that Zoro found that by kissing Sanji, he could taste the cookies and candy canes too. It wasn't an unpleasant kiss, in fact, it was one of the best kisses he'd ever shared.

Breaking the kiss, Sanji murmured, pressing his forehead against Zoro's "So, about going back to your place. Think you're up for it?" Zoro grinned at the other male and said with feigned disinterest "Of course." Zoro was really looking forward to having an obviously skilled and passionate lover in his bed. Zoro may have slept with men, but he was a picky lover. He liked his men to be, well, men. Sanji's suit, his aggression, well, that was all part of what Zoro tended to like. He liked his men manly, his liquor hard, and his sex dirty.

Sanji said impatiently "Then hurry the fuck up, I ain't got all night! I've got some deliveries to make later." Zoro rolled his eyes and said "Come on then, sheesh." He lead the way towards his apartment complex and said "Besides, why the fuck do you have deliveries? It's fucking Christmas Eve! Aren't people supposed to be on vacation or some shit?" Sanji snorted and said "Don't I wish? Christmas is the fucking busiest time of the year for me. I'm taking a quick break from work. One of my staff is currently filling in for me. Chopper's a reliable brat." Zoro stopped to stare at Sanji incredulously "What kind of name is Chopper? It sounds like a fucking reindeer's name or something."

Sanji just smirked and said "Doesn't that make it an interesting name then?"

Zoro shook his head and grumbled "Whatever, c'mon. We're almost to my place." Sanji snickered and followed along obligingly.

As they walked, they struck up some friendly chatter. Zoro was pleasantly surprised with Sanji. As they walked and talked, Zoro found that Sanji was better than Zoro had initially thought. They were both committed to their passions, Sanji's passion was his cooking while Zoro's passion was swordsmanship. Sanji liked to read, and was an expert in capoeira based fighting. Of course Sanji admitted to Zoro that he threw in his own moves and relied heavily on his legs for fighting since he preferred to protect his hands and use them strictly for cooking and loving.

At the same time, Zoro shared information about himself, which wasn't much in comparison to Sanji's extensive, and fascinating history. Zoro explained his love for fighting with swords, his sword style, and that at one point in the near future he was planning on traveling to Japan to learn how to forge katana's.

It was an interesting conversation to have, and time passed quickly. Before Zoro even realized it, they were standing in the entryway to his apartment. Zoro kicked off his shoes, while Sanji politely removed his. Zoro stepped into the living room, and was suddenly self-conscious over the state of his apartment.

His place was pretty sparse. He had clothes strewn here and there, but there wasn't much there in the way of personality. He kept his katanas in the closet in a bag with his polishing kit, so he didn't have them up on display. His couch was a ratty and crack navy blue leather couch that had seen better days. The coffee table was noticeably missing a leg and supported by a stack of Japanese history books. His television was pretty much the nicest and newest thing in the living room. It was a thirty four inch plasma screen television with a cable box resting next to the television. He'd propped the television up on some milk crates he'd found while wandering home from work one day.

Zoro's kitchen was pretty much empty. He had no cooking utensils except for one frying pan a tea kettle and a spatula. Most of his dishes were cracked and old, or plastic and disposable. In the fridge he had left overs from delivery pizzas and chinese take out containers. He was pretty sure he had a carton of orange juice in the back of the fridge somewhere, as well as a gallon of green tea ice cream in the freezer. Of course he had a bottle of sake in the fridge as well, he was saving that for tomorrow night to celebrate and lacklustre and uneventful Christmas.

Zoro's bedroom pretty much just had a bed and his closet stuffed and overflowing messily with clothes. He didn't bother to get a chest of drawers for his clothes, seeing as there was no point when they'd end up on the floor again anyways.

However, before Zoro could get too lost in these thoughts, he heard Sanji clear his throat. Turning to face Sanji, Zoro asked "You want a drink or something first, cook?" Sanji shook his head and said "Stop playing dumb Zoro. Let's get on with it already." Before Zoro could respond, Sanji stepped into Zoro's space and yanked the man into a hungry kiss.

Zoro in response buried his hands in Sanji's hair, gripping the man's skull tightly as he kissed the other male back with as much passion and fervor as he could muster. Once again he was lost in the tasty of cookies and candy canes. It was a taste that Zoro knew he could get addicted to.

Breaking the kiss finally, Zoro said, gasping for breath "Bed, now." Sanji made a noise in agreement. Releasing his grip on Sanji's head and hair, the two of them stumbled towards Zoro's bedroom, stripping their clothes off along the way.

Zoro tossed Sanji's coat and tie over the back of his couch, along with Sanji's shirt, knowing it'd be easier for the male to find come morning. Sanji's pants and underwears were left in puddles as they stumbled into Zoro's room. Zoro had no idea where his own clothes had been tossed, and he really didn't give a shit. He'd find it later if he had to, but he doubted he'd need anything from his pockets any time soon.

By the time Zoro's back hit the bed, they were both completely naked, and hard. Sanji crawled on top of Zoro, straddling the male's hips. Both parties gasped in pleasure as their erections rubbed against each other. Zoro reached out to grasp Sanji's hips. Thrusting up against Sanji so their erections rubbed against each other once more, brought another cry of pleasure from Sanji's lips. Bracing himself on top of Zoro, Sanji panted out "Oi, do you have any lube?" Zoro chuckled, voice deep and husky with arousal "Under one of the pillows." Sanji reached over Zoro to fish around under the pillows for the lube.

At the same time, Zoro distracted himself by kissing and sucking at the flesh so readily available to him, leaving behind hickies and distracting Sanji at the same time. Sanji gasped and moaned, trembling in pleasure as he felt the mouth stimulate his chest, teasing his arousal even more. Finding the lube, he grabbed it and leaned back, showing the bottle to Zoro triumphantly. Zoro smirked at Sanji and said "Want me to prep you, or are you gonna give me a show?"

Sanji's face heated in response and he tossed the bottle at Zoro with an embarrassed, but confident "You do it, pervert." Zoro's face broke out into a very satisfied smirk as he growled "My pleasure." Zoro normally bottomed, but even he occasionally enjoyed topping, so if Sanji wanted to bottom, Zoro would gladly top for the other male.

Squeezing an ample amount of lube onto his fingers, Zoro reached behind Sanji and slipped a finger in. Sanji seemed to take the finger no problem, and if the way Sanji was squeezing Zoro's finger was any clue, the male was ready for another finger.

Slipping his second finger inside Sanji's anus, Zoro scissored his fingers expertly, working Sanji's passage open. He murmured soothingly "Relax, just relax, Sanji."

Sanji rocked his hips to meet the finger stretching him. Panting, he grunted "Okay, 'm good. Put it in already." Zoro looked up at Sanji, studying the other male inquisitively as he asked "You sure?" He didn't want to hurt Sanji if he didn't have. It wasn't that Zoro wanted to brag or anything, but he was pretty big, and he didn't want to thrust into Sanji and end up hurting the other male. However, before Zoro could question Sanji again, Sanji snarled "If you don't put it in now, I swear I'll rip your fucking dick off."

Zoro made a 'tch!' sound before he grunted "Fuck! Fine, fine~!" He slipped his fingers free from Sanji before grabbing the lube to liberally coat his aching erection. Smearing the lube generously over his dick, Zoro, with Sanji's help, lined his erection up and thrust in slowly.

Zoro gasped as he felt the tight heat surrounding his cock. Shit it felt good! He gripped Sanji's hips tightly, resisting the urge to buck even more into the welcoming heat. Panting, he waited until he was fully sheathed in Sanji before he asked "Oi, you okay?" If he was feeling this good, and Sanji was still tight, the other male must be feeling something too. Still it never hurt to check.

Sanji grunted "Fuck, yes! Oi, bastard, leggo of me so I can m-move!" Zoro didn't let go, but he loosened his grip, and waited patiently for Sanji to move. At the same time, his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Sanji's hips, encouraging the other male to move. While Zoro waited, he couldn't help but think that this would have to be his strangest Christmas yet. Instead of spending it with family or friends, he was fucking some stranger on his bed. Well, Sanji wasn't really a stranger, they sort of new each other, but not really.

Zoro grunted as Sanji started to move his hips. Sanji moving his hips successfully derailed any other thoughts Zoro had, and instead turned his focus to the other male. As Sanji moved his hips, Zoro gasped out the male's name, bucking his hips in time with the movement of Sanji's hips. "Shit, so good!" he gasped. If Sanji had a response, Zoro missed it, unable to hear anything above the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears.

It wasn't long before they built up a rhythm. When Zoro thrust up into Sanji, Sanji would move his hips to meet each thrust, tearing grunts and moans of pleasure from both their lips as they focused on getting each other off. Zoro's hand released Sanji's hip to grab Sanji's erection and pump it in time with their movements.

The stimulation from the hand jerking him off, and the hot, thick, cock filling his insides had Sanji moaning loudly in pleasure. He gasped out "Not gonna- Oh fuck!" Sanji threw his head back, an unrestrained cry of pleasure escaping his lips. Zoro grunted, a groaned "Fuck, just cum already! I'm not gonna last at this rate."

Sanji grunted, and, as if Zoro's words had given Sanji the permission he needed, Sanji came with a shout. Zoro followed shortly after, gasping in pleasure as he spilled his seed inside Sanji. Panting, Zoro lay limply on the bed, catching his breath as Sanji collapsed on top of him. Chests heaved in an erratic rhythm as both parties worked to get their breaths back.

Zoro was the first to get his breath back, and while he waited for Sanji to do the same, he traced patterns on the small of Sanji's back, patiently waiting for the other male to catch his breath. When Sanji finally caught his breath, he asked "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Zoro grinned at the other male's words and said "Yeah. It was good." Sanji smirked at Zoro and said "Just good?" Zoro rolled them over until he was on top of Sanji. Placing his hands on either side of Sanji's head to hold himself up, Zoro said "Yeah, just good, but, I'll let you change my mind in a couple of minutes."

Sanji reached up to wrap his arms loosely around Zoro's neck as he said "Oh? And how am I going to change your mind?" Zoro smirked and said confidently "By going another round with me." Sanji looked startled, and snickering, he said "What makes you think I wanna go another round with you-mmph!" Zoro's mouth covered Sanji's, stopping the other male from finishing that thought. Instead, Sanji was pleasantly distracted by Zoro's kiss, or at least, that's what Zoro liked to think anyways.

When Sanji didn't protest or stop him, Zoro grinned into the kiss. He was definitely going to make the second round better than the first. By the time they went their separate ways tomorrow morning, Zoro was going to make sure that Sanji remembered him. Hopefully Sanji would enjoy it enough to give Zoro his number in the morning. Well, until then, Zoro would just have to prove to Sanji that giving his number to Zoro would be worth his while.

* * *

The next morning, Zoro woke up sleepy, content, and sated. He wondered vaguely if Sanji was still there, having forgotten what Sanji had said yesterday. Groping blindly for the sheets beside him, he was disappointed to find the male gone. 'Shit, I didn't even get his number.' Zoro thought dismally. Opening his eyes, he was startled when he came face to face with what appeared to be a giant candy cane, resting on top of the pillow where just the night before, Sanji's head had been resting. Sitting up, Zoro turned his attention to the candy cane. Plucking it from the pillow, he wrinkled his nose and grumbled "Shit, I fucking hate candy canes." He'd just give the candy cane to Luffy, that brat ate practically everything and anything he could get his hands on anyways.

It was then that Zoro noticed the card attached to the candy cane. Flipping the card over to read it, he burst into laughter. Zoro laughed for a good couple of minutes. But when he'd finally calmed down, he decided that maybe this candy cane wouldn't be for Luffy. He'd keep it for himself, just this once. Tossing the candy cane back onto the bed, Zoro yawned and stretched his hands above his head.

Zoro lowered his arms and idly scratched his belly. He was hungry. Tossing the blankets off his lap, he got to his feet. Naked, with dried cum flaking off his skin, Zoro left the bedroom, and headed for the kitchen.

_"Zoro,_

_I'll see you next year._

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ Sanji"_


End file.
